


With every gentle caress

by Rain_GellerBing



Series: Stuff that happens when you let your music shuffle prompt you [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (I don't think it is), I hope it's as fluffy as it was in my head, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oliver and Marcus watch a bunch of movies, That's it, the Blues Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_GellerBing/pseuds/Rain_GellerBing
Summary: You know, people, when you do find somebodyHold that woman, hold that manLove him, please him, squeeze her, please herHold, squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your loveSignify your feelings with every gentle caressBecause it’s so important to have that special somebodyTo hold kiss, miss, squeeze, and please





	With every gentle caress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> When I'm bored I put my music shuffle on and get prompted by it. A lot of weird stuff happens.
> 
> I'm sorry about my taste in music. I really am.
> 
> The song is Everybody needs somebody to love from the movie The Blues Brothers.
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

Many people in Oliver's team were either Muggleborn or Half-bloods, meaning they all got along pretty well because they made a lot of pop culture references. References a Pureblood like Oliver didn't understand one bit (and most girls started laughing at him when he said “I don't understand that reference”, because he reminded them of a certain angel – he never really understood them, because when they would start talking about the angel and they would be all squeaks and weird voices).

 

Anyway, Oliver went to his captain to seek advice, and the dude gave him a very long list of fundamental movies he should watch. He even suggested to not watch them alone, because half of the fun of watching a movie was having someone to comment the scenes with, or to cuddle with.

 

Oliver had someone to watch movies with. Not that his captain knew. Gay couples in Quidditch weren't exactly welcome. Coming out was out of question. Telling people he had a boyfriend would raise a fuss. Telling them his boyfriend was Marcus Flint, a rival Chaser... well, that could happen only in his nightmares.

 

He and Marcus had been living together for three years, now. After the war, Flint – who had been hiding in America since Harry had come back from the labyrinth with the corpse of Cedric Diggory – had come looking for old friends, making sure they were all alive and well. Either that or paying his respects on their graves.

 

And then he went looking for Oliver.

 

He remembered that autumn night, with just a hint of winter in the air. He remembered the butterflies in his stomach when he realized that Flint was looking for him. Only for him.

 

And then the Quidditch season started, and they fought, and they eventually dated and well, here they were, cuddled on the couch, watching Muggle movies.

 

They decided to choose randomly what to rent from friends.

 

Their first pick was Saw.

 

Oliver couldn't sleep for a week, no matter how many times Marcus told him it was all fictional.

 

Their second try was Dirty Dancing.

 

Marcus fell asleep ten minutes in, and when he got up he got kind of jealous because of the way Oliver eyed Patrick Swayze's arms. At least now Oliver could laugh with the others when someone said “Nobody puts Baby in a corner!”

 

Then they choose Jaws.

 

This time Oliver could watch the movie – not without jumping from now and then, and not without crushing all the bones in Marcus' hands.

 

Then Titanic.

 

This time it was half laughing at how absurd Muggle society was (even if it was strikingly similar to theirs), half appreciating young Leonardo Di Caprio. And that night all they could talk about was how Jack could fit on the stupid door.

 

(Oliver would always deny he cried).

 

“What is it this time?” Marcus asked, putting two huge bowls of popcorn on the coffee-table. Oliver showed him the DVD he was holding in his hand. “The Blues Brothers?” Marcus raised his eyebrows. “Never heard it.”

 

“Yes, that's the problem.” Oliver scoffed. Two minutes and they were watching the movie.

 

It was stupid. Oh so incredibly stupid. They couldn't stop laughing and crying for too much laughing. How could the actors stay in character and keep going even if a ton of funny and absurd shit was happening was beyond them.

 

Oliver realized he loved cuddling and watching movies with Marcus. He could feel his strong arms hugging him, and in the rare moments of silence he could hear his heartbeat. Marcus was warm against his skin, and he loved being cozy and intimate this way.

 

And finally the Brothers were able to perform the gig. And this time, they were great, not like when they played Rawhide in the country club.

 

Oliver loved the music and the beat.

 

He was about to tell Marcus his thoughts when suddenly Marcus' chest, where he was resting his head, jerked in an unnatural way. Startled, Oliver raised his head.

 

Marcus was sobbing.

 

Oliver had never seen Marcus in that state. He had seen him shed a tear or two, but this... Marcus was a mess. And Oliver became instantly worried sick.

 

“Hey, what's up?” Oliver asked.

 

Marcus shook his head, covering his face with his hands, that were no more on Oliver's back.

 

“Please, tell me.” Oliver implored.

 

Marcus got rid of the tears, and stared at Oliver. His gray, deep eyes were made glassy by the tears. Oliver took his hands and kissed a knuckle.

 

Marcus took a shaky breath. “This... this dude with the microphone... he's right.”

 

Oliver's expression must have asked for some more explanation, because Marcus quickly added “You know... he said that when we find somebody to love we have to... hold, squeeze and please that person, you have to... give them all your love and I just... felt like that's what you do, but is it what _I_ do?”

 

Oliver felt his eyes tearing. Because Marcus had no clue at all about how loved he felt.

 

Maybe Marcus wasn't the most romantic person on the planet – as if someone could say it about Oliver. He was the one who forgot two of their anniversaries out of four – but Marcus was there for him.

 

He was the one who cuddled with Oliver whenever he woke up from one of his frequent nightmares. He was the one who woke up early whenever Oliver had a match just to cook everything they had in the kitchen to give him strength. He was the one who would send him fake fan mail and flowers whenever he noticed Oliver felt down, or when his team suffered a great defeat. He was the one who told him stories in bed just to make sure that the last thing Oliver thought before falling asleep wasn't the cold corpse of a friend, or Voldemort's voice who asked for the Boy Who Lived, or green light flying in the Great Hall.

 

Oliver bit his lip, and put his forehead resting on Marcus'. “Honey, you hold me, you squeeze me and please me more than I could ever have asked for. You give me all your love, every minute, every day. I am blessed, and thankful. Never think that I don't feel loved, because I know that I am.”

 

Marcus opened his mouth to say something, but Oliver whispered “Please, don't cut yourself low. I love you more than anything, and seeing how hard you are on yourself pains me a lot.”

 

Marcus nodded, a silent tear falling from his eyes.

 

“I love you, Ollie. Just... so much.” It was Oliver's turn to nod now.

 

And then he kissed Marcus with all the kindness and tenderness he could master, cupping his wet cheeks. Marcus' arms slowly hugged him, and he felt safe, and loved, and happy. He felt all the things Marcus made him feel, and he hoped Marcus felt them too. And Oliver thanked whoever thought it was a good idea to bring gray-eyed brutes with hearts of gold on Earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every tipe of feedback is welcome.
> 
> If you want to say hi just visit my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writerrain


End file.
